(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical connector used in connecting signal-light propagation mediums such as optical fibers and optical waveguides.
(ii) Related Art
Usually the optical connector is used when the signal-light propagation mediums such as the optical fibers and the optical waveguides are connected to each other.
An optical connector having an alignment protrusion, which is provided at a coupling end portion of a connected optical fiber or an optical waveguide, and an optical connector having a recess fitted to the protrusion, which is provided at a coupling end portion, are known as examples of the conventional optical connector. The conventional optical connectors are aligned by inserting the protrusion of the optical connector into the recess of the optical connector, and the optical fibers or optical waveguides are securely connected to each other through the optical connectors.
There are also known optical connectors having outer shapes fitted to each other, which are provided at coupling end portions of the connected optical fibers or optical waveguides. The optical connectors are aligned by fitting the outer shapes of the optical connectors, and the optical fibers or optical waveguides are securely connected to each other through the optical connectors.